Cabin fourteen
by Ilostmylifetotheinternet
Summary: When a group of teenage girls decided to conduct a seance, they never expected what happened next. Now it's up to Sam and Dean to fix up their mess. But with a new yellow eyed demon on the rise things might not be as first expected. (tittle may change)


**A/N: The name of this story may change later on. This chapter is just setting up the plot. I'm trying to write this like a supernatural episode would flow, so if your worried about the lack of Sam and Dean that is why. Don't worry they'll be in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning.**

On a school camp a group 5 teenage girls sat in a circle in cabin 14. It was almost midnight. The girls had decided to liven up their camping experience with a little seance. Everything was set up all they had to do now was say the ritual.

The youngest of the girls, a blonde girl named Molly was shifting very uneasily in her seat.

"Guys? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

The leader of the girls, Amy looked over at her sharply. "Of course it is. Relax everything's gonna be fine."

"But what if we summon something evil?"

A girl known as Georgia who had a purple pendant on looked over at her and sarcastically said

"Yeah because we'd totally do something stupid like that. Relax Molly, if we summon something evil we can just as easily send it back."

"Are- are you sure?"

Amy smiled at her and said "Of course we're sure. Come on Molly, we'd never lie to you."

"Oh-okay...if you're sure..."

The two other girls Raven and Sarah nodded and said "It'll be fine, what's the worst that could happen?"

Molly smiled and joined hands with all of the girls. Amy began chanting.

"Amate spiritus obscure, te quaerimus, te oramus, nobiscum colloquere, aput nos circita."

They felt as the air got cooler. Amy who had said the ritual tensed up and became rigid. Her eyes went back into her head. Amy's mouth began to move forming strange words that none of the girls understood.

"Do you speak English?"

Amy nodded. She began to move her mouth again this time forming actual words. Her voice sounded unlike her own. It was much deeper.

"Leave here, leave now."

"Why?"

"There is a great evil here. Leave now while you still can."

"We're not scared."

"You should be."

"Why, what's here?"

Before the mysterious spirit could answer it screamed and released the Amy. Amy seemed dazed and looked to her friends in confusion.

"What happened?"

Before she could get an answer one of the windows shattered leaving glass pieces all over the floor. A very sharp cold gust of air blew into the room. The glass of the mirror on the wall fogged up. It appeared as if someone was writing on it. When it stopped the mirror had the word RUN clearly written on it.

Raven screamed and ran towards the door of the cabin. The sound of a lock clicking came from door. Raven pulled with all her might to get it open but the door wouldn't budge.

"Looks like we're trapped..."

Molly shook with terror and stuttered out an "I told you so." Amy looked over at her shaking form and rushed to help her.

"Don't be scared Molly, it's just the wind..."

Suddenly Amy was thrown back against the wall, Molly looked over at Amy who was now unconscious on the floor.

Sarah and Raven came over and put a comforting hand on Molly's shoulders. "She'll be okay."

Suddenly a black smoke flew into the room.

"What the hell is that?"

The black smoke flew into Georgia who was trying her hand and getting out through the door. Georgia turned to them with an evil grin on her face.

"Hello girls."

She thrust out her hand and as if by some magic force Amy was sliding up onto the ceiling. Blood began forming and dripping from Amy's unconscious body.

They were all shaking in their boots. Molly looked over at Georgia and stuttered out "Wha-what a-are y-you do-doing to her?"

Georgia just smiled and twisted her wrist causing flames to arupt from the ceiling. She laughed diabolically and looked up at Amy's burning form. Her eyes flashed yellow.

"No wonder Azazel did this... It's so much fun!"

She then clicked her fingers and vanished, leaving the girls all alone.

Raven and Sarah ran towards the broken window as Molly stood still shocked and staring up at Amy's burning form.

"Come on Molly. We have to go!"

"B-but what about Amy?"

"Unless you can magically grow that tall there's nothing we can do to help her. Now come on!"

Raven grabbed Molly's hand a dragged her towards the window. While making her escape Molly took one last look at Amy burning on the ceiling.

* * *

**A/N: The incarnation used by the girls to summon the ghost translates as "Love the spirit of the obsurely, to seek You, we pray you, be with us familiar with it, as with us at about the". **


End file.
